


As Green as Life Itself

by MissHapsHappen



Series: Inner Color [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Freeform, Love Poem, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHapsHappen/pseuds/MissHapsHappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a color that represents them the best: AlBis<br/>[Free verse poems. Always complete.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Green as Life Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Inner Color**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Poem VI: As Green as Life Itself**

It's incredulous, how I often find myself

_\--- speechless._

_\--- awed._

_\--- thunderstruck._

_\--- flustered._

whenever I am in her presence.

 

I noticed her, when she first came through the guild doors,

In dress and boots, with a bandanna 'round her neck and hat on her head.

I noticed her, when she stood at the guild doors,

Silently taking in the guild, the wind gently playing with her green strands of hair.

 

It was the first, but not the last I took notice of her.

 

I saw her smile when she first got her guild mark.

I saw her eyes narrowed in concentration while practicing with her rifles.

I saw her bruised but happy when she came home from her first mission.

I saw her cheeks redden when the girls complimented her.

 

I saw her smirk as she beat the crap out of every pervert that dared hit on her.

I saw her smile shyly when we were first partnered together on a mission.

I saw her grit her teeth in determination when the odds seemed against us.

I saw her exhale in relief when we emerged triumphant.

 

I saw her silently sobbing when Lisanna was taken from us.

I saw hope slowly return to her when Lucy joined the guild.

I saw her grieve when our comrades, our family, were taken from us.

I saw her hide her sadness as she continued looking for the Tenroujima Island.

 

I saw her resolve harden when the guild took quite a beating, when the guild plummeted.

I saw how she comforted the younger members of the guild that first two years of hardship.

 

I saw her.

I've always noticed her.

 

We've known each other for years,

I've felt this way for too long.

I fell so hard, I hope she won't mind,

This heart of mine is hers alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 303
> 
> Alzack on Bisca before, and sometime during, the 7-year jump.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
